


Healing A Broken Heart

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Female Character, Consensual, Crush at First Sight, Desire, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Gentleness, Healing, Healing Sex, Heavy Drinking, Isolation, Lesbian Sex, Loneliness, Making Love, Might Continue!, Movie Spoilers, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Realization, References to Depression, Sad Sif, Sadness, Secret Crush, Self-Discovery, Sexual Identity, Sexuality Crisis, Shy Sif, Shyness, Undressing, Yuri, sif/valkyrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Sif is devastated after losing Asgard, her friends, the Heroes Three, and has to deal with the grief and loneliness after the fight with Hela. Her drunken sadness leads her right to Valkyrie, who helps mend Sif's broken heart and gives her the love that she's been missing all of her life.





	Healing A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because of inspiration from ShippersGuideToTheGalaxy's video about the lack of Femslash pairings. I am guilty of not writing enough femslash myself, but in my case, it's because I don't have any femslash ships to write about. Except for this one! I love the idea of Sif and Valkyrie being girlfriends :D  
> Sif did not die in Ragnarok, she wasn't in the movie due to scheduling issues. So to me, she could still be a wonderful love interest for Bisexual Valkyrie ;)
> 
> Do you want me to continue? Any other femslash pairings for Marvel/DC you want me to possibly write? Let me know!!!! <3  
> If you enjoyed, leave comments or kudos below! They always make my day :D

Sif sighed and sat along the ship’s overstocked bar with a mug in her hand. This was the ‘New Asgard’, something that she'd just been made aware of. Her friends, the Heroes Three, were all gone. Slaughtered like cattle. She felt lucky in a sense that she had been away from Asgard on a separate mission when Hela attacked, but now she was filled with loneliness. Thor and Loki were preoccupied with keeping the ship of people happy and taken care of. 

 

Sif felt lost. Asgard was gone and everything that had made her happy about being Asgardian went with it. She had become a refugee without knowing. Luckily, this ship had copious amounts of alcohol. Asgardians did not have to eat as humans did, so the relative small stash of food wasn’t an issue. Alcohol was a luxury that many, like her, choose to engage with. Sif was thankful in a sense that Loki or Thor didn’t see her wasting away in the bar regularly, downing mug after mug of mead in efforts to numb the hallowing pain.

 

“I've seen that you come here often, adjusting roughly?” Sif looked to her side to see the most respected woman on the ship sitting next to her. Valkyrie. Sif’s face was flushed, remembering how she’d wanted to be a Valkyrie herself. She’d looked up to them, physically, emotionally, and sexually. They were beautiful and fierce and free about loving one another. The Valkyrie (which was the only name she was known by) sitting besides her looked even younger than Sif but as beautiful as her younger self had imagined. She called for a mug herself, downing the alcohol rather quickly.

 

Sif turned back to the bar and said, “Yeah...I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this place.” She wanted to hide her blush. She’d been surrounded by men for so long that talking to a woman of Valkyrie’s caliber made her nervous. Valkyrie looked her over, noticing Sif’s blush but not commenting on it yet.

 

The warrior commented, “Well yeah, I can relate, being displaced from the realm when I lost all my sisters and my wife. It took a long time to heal.” Sif felt a ripple run through her when Valkyrie talked about having a wife. It didn’t surprise her much, given the Valkyrie’s rumors of all being in open lesbian relationships. She wondered if Valkyrie was as passionate as rumors said.

 

Valkyrie took another mug and downed it before leaning close to her, “You miss them don’t you?” Sif looked at Valkyrie and nearly melted. She was even more beautiful up close. “I know you wish they were here to hold you.” Sif realized that Valkyrie was touching her leg dangerously. Sif quickly looked away, but she leaned into Valkyrie’s voice, “If you let me, I’ll help you feel better.”

 

There was a clang of a mug landing on the counter as Sif drunkenly leaned in and put her arms around Valkyrie, their lips mashed against one another in a greedy kiss. Sif was clearly conflicted; her feelings of grief, sadness, and desire all at once. Being in Valkyrie’s arms gave her some relief. She craved her touch, her body heat, her warm lips, all of it. 

 

Valkyrie pulled her lips away and smiled, “Guess you want to come to my room?” Sif moved back, ignoring the other stares from the other Asgardians, nodding slowly. 

 

Valkyrie smiled, drinking the rest of Sif’s alcohol, and taking her by the hand. They walked through the crowded halls of the ship, filled with saddened and confused family members. Sif watched them as they walked. Children, adults, elders...they were all like her: mourning internally for their old life that was gone, for friends they had lost, and their world which had been destroyed. All of them shared a look on their faces that Sif could relate to.

 

She looked forward to Valkyrie, who was leading her through the hoards of people. Valkyrie was smiling, she was jovial and happy, standing out from the crowds. Sif knew that after losing so many people so many centuries prior likely had changed Valkyrie’s view on her circumstances. Valkyrie had experiences loss, so loss now and all of them coming together was something that did not bother her like it bothered Sif. She had Thor, Loki, and Banner to ease the time in a way that Sif felt isolated from.

 

Valkyrie brought Sif back into her room. It was a colorful, large space, with many accompaniments and a large bed. It was a luxury that Sif had not known while on New Asgard, as most rooms had been reserved only for the families, as there was limited amounts. Sif instead had found herself falling asleep in odd and places, not wanting to bother her friends, Loki and Thor, or sleep in their rooms. Only now was she realizing that she had missed the feeling of plush against her skin, and coming to terms of what Valkyrie brought her here for.

 

There were clangs and quick motions as the metallic pieces of Sif’s armor were quickly shed by Valkyrie, who was standing right behind her. Her body was then quickly stripped naked of all the cloth that had felt plastered to her skin, and Sif realized that she hadn’t taken a shower in the entire time she had been on the ship. Most had not, so she did not feel out of place with the others, but she did with Valkyrie. Valkyrie was freshly cleaned and her skin smelled of shampoo, leaving Sif feeling a little self conscious as she was quickly made naked.

 

Sif walked forward and lay on Valkyrie’s bed, laying on her back and watching as Valkyrie took her time undressing. Sif’s eyes slowly combed her as the various pieces of metal and cloth fell off of the warrior’s beautifully tan skin. There were a series of tattoos on her arms and hips that Sif noticed as the woman returned to Sif with a smile. Sif was still blushing from head to toe, and being naked was an experience that made Sif’s heart race.

 

“Valkyrie…I-” Sif didn’t know what she was saying, but she tried to speak just so Valkyrie knew of her feelings, “...please.” Sif wasn’t the type to ask for anything, let alone beg. But...she couldn’t help wanting to open herself up to this beautiful warrior. Valkyrie obliged silently,leaning down to kiss Sif, letting her lips linger.

 

“Do you want this?” Valkyrie asked her with seriousness. Sif admitted to herself in that moment that she  _ was _ scared. She was never one for romance, much less romantic and sexual relationships. However, she could not deny that the mystery and boldness that surrounded Valkyrie was something that drew her in. Her warmth and welcoming was also something that Sif craved with her whole being after feeling so alone.

 

“Yes. Yes I do.” Sif’s voice came out more confident than she had thought it would. Valkyrie raising her eyebrow and smirking was something that quickly put Sif back to being embarrassed. Valkyrie leaned down to Sif, putting her strong arms around Sif’s pale shoulders and holding her close as they kissed feverishly. Sif’s eyes closed and she let herself get consumed in the warrior’s warmth and gentle rocking, allowing herself to make love and be loved for perhaps the first time in her life.


End file.
